Ruins
by Circularpath
Summary: Max needs comforting. M/A


**Ruins**

He watched her fight a losing battle with the zipper on her jacket (it ending when she ripped the thing completely off).  It would have been funny; it always had been in the past--seeing her frustrated.  But when she stared at the broken zipper in her hands and looked as if she was going to burst into tears, the laughter died in his throat. No one else seemed to notice, she herself was unaware that he was watching her. 

He then saw her slip out of the back door of their Terminal City "pub."  His legs had a life of their own.  They followed her. 

He caught up to her just outside her building.  He watched as she kicked the door in frustration (twice) when she couldn't open it right away.  He waited ten minutes after hearing another door slam before making his way in behind her. 

He watched her from her doorway. Slamming the door had been a waste of time. With the age and dilapidation of the building, it always creaked back open.  She knew that.  It hadn't mattered, though.  

He watched her watching herself with a small mirror in one hand.  Her back was to a larger mirror hanging on the wall and her shirt was pulled down off of one of her shoulders.  She turned and faced the larger mirror, tilting her head and lifting up her hair. That's when she saw him there.  

Their eyes locked for a few moments before he spoke.  "New ones."  She nodded while also trying to swallow the panic that always bubbled from the base of her spine whenever she saw another one appear.  "Can I take a look?"  He took her slight shrug as an affirmative and crossed the distance to her. 

A slight shiver was her only response as his fingers moved over the strange symbols.  "Had to be Ancient Minoan, couldn't do it hieroglyphics or even current Minoan."  His fingers slid to the ones below her barcode and he sighed.  "The ones on your wrist faded, right?"

When she still hadn't spoken, he looked her into her eyes through the mirror. "You okay, Max."  

"It's just...well what the hell are they?  And why me?"  Alec's heart clenched at the panic that crept into Max's voice during her last question.

"Max, it's okay.  It's nothing to--"

"How can you say that Alec.  You don't know that."  She raved. "White and C.J., the way they talked.  It's like I'm expected to do this big...or...or...to stop some huge catastrophe and I have no clue what it is or how I'm supposed to stop it or if I even can."  The last words whispered, her shoulders sagging as if the last rant took all the remaining energy she had. "I just feel so alone."  She continued softly.

"You're not alone, Max."  Alec said just as gently before turning her away from the mirror to face him. "You know that." He then forked his fingers through her hair, moving it behind one ear, and then keeping his hand there to caress the side of her face. When she looked down, he gently eased her chin back up until their eyes met again.  "You do know that you're not alone, Max."  Her eyes filling up with liquid was her only response.  "Come here."  He pulled her into his arms.

Max allowed herself to cry into Alec's shirt; something that no doubt would have mortified her months ago.  But ever since seeing his vulnerable side during that episode with Rachel and then him being supportive to her through the Ben ordeal, Max had no qualms about breaking down in front of Alec.  He was just so comfortable and it was just so easy with him.  Even with Zack, she hadn't felt as safe and relaxed as she was with Alec.  When the tears subsided she still remained tucked inside his strong arms for several more minutes.  Finally she looked up at him and gave him a small smile which he quickly returned.

"Thanks"

"Anytime" 

It was true.  This hadn't been the first time and probably wouldn't be the last. But unlike the other times when he'd break the tension that always followed when they were in close proximity with a 'smart aleck' quip, this time he continued to gaze into her eyes with an intensity that both frightened and thrilled her.  An intensity that was undoubtedly beginning to surface in her eyes.  

They kissed.

And it was everything to be expected of two passionate people suffering from months of unresolved sexual tension, not to mention an overpowering need for a momentary release from the constant danger and potential for loss that made up their lives.

Several hours later, Max snuggled closer to the warm body spooning her.  Her lids fluttered lazily before finally opening.  Turning her head slightly, she looked at the sleeping face behind her and let out a contented sigh through her smiling lips. She wasn't alone.  Alec was here for her.  Funny, it used to be sitting on the space needle or riding her ninja that brought her peace of mind.  She never had any person that she could turn to and know that she'd find true understanding.  Sure Logan and O.C. knew her secret and still accepted her.  Knew she was different because she was transgenic.  But they didn't _know; didn't know about the urge to lick her lips from the faintest smell of blood.  Didn't know how much more vivid nightmares could be when your mind could recall any event down to a minute detail. But Alec __knew.  Alec understood. He was her safe place. There would always be chaos--matters appearing and disappearing without warning or explanation--but through it all, he would be her comfort zone._

The End

Author's Note: 

Let's see why I wrote this. I don't know I was just missing some Alec and Max romance, the kind without the long, angsty road before they finally get to the loving.  That's why I made the runes on her skin the subject that brings them together.  Because, IMHO, the long angsty road was all of season 2.  Plus since Freak Nation just came out of left field and didn't jive with anything that happened previously, I needed something that followed more closely to Love Among the Runes.


End file.
